


Symbiosis

by BlueFH



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All main characters are 18 or above, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antagonism, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCU future, Multi, Reader as Venom, Sinister Six - Freeform, Slight character changes, peter parker x male reader - Freeform, slight canon alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFH/pseuds/BlueFH
Summary: A year after the events of Spiderman: Far from Home, Peter Parker is now an 18 year old, independent Spiderman, regularly fighting crime in NYC, getting yelled at by JJJ, all the while attending Midtown High with his friends, Mary Jane Watson, Ned Leeds, Harry Osborn, new student Gwen Stacy, and last but not least, you.During this time Spiderman has made new foes, such as the infamous Sinister Six, all led by the new super-villain Doctor Octopus, but the worst of all is Venom. Bonded to a hateful Eddie Brock, Venom has returned to haunt Peter's life, but what would happen if one day, the two were separated, and the symbiote instead bonded to you?This story will tell the tale of a new Venom host that is just trying to survive while the Sinister Six try hunting him down in order to obtain the symbiote for themselves.





	1. Symbiosis: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before this chapter begins, I wanna outline a few things that are different in this story, since there is a slight alteration of canon, those changes would be:
> 
> \- Michelle Jones isn't around, replaced by Mary Jane Watson, who Peter has known since childhood.
> 
> \- Harry Osborn is a childhood friend of Peter, who spent some of high school abroad. After Avengers tower is sold to Oscorp, his father moves the company back to Manhattan, prompting the Osborns to return after Far From Home.
> 
> \- Gwen Stacy is a new student that has entered Midtown High after Far From Home during the group's senior year.
> 
> \- Flash Thompson is a white, blonde jock like his comics counterpart, and is the lead star of the school's sports team. He is also more physically aggressive when bullying. Aka comic accurate flash.
> 
> \- Other than this, every event has occured as it has in the MCU so far.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, pretty standard reader fic stuff:  
> \- Y/N = Your name  
> \- H/C = hair color  
> \- E/C = eye color  
> \- etc
> 
> Anyways, on with the chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the events of Spiderman: Far from Home, Peter Parker is now an 18 year old, independent Spiderman, regularly fighting crime in NYC, getting yelled at by JJJ, all the while attending Midtown High with his friends, Mary Jane Watson, Ned Leeds, Harry Osborn, new student Gwen Stacy, and last but not least, you.
> 
> During this time Spiderman has made new foes, such as the infamous Sinister Six, all led by the new super-villain Doctor Octopus, but the worst of all is Venom. Bonded to a hateful Eddie Brock, Venom has returned to haunt Peter's life, but what would happen if one day, the two were separated, and the symbiote instead bonded to you?
> 
> This story will tell the tale of a new Venom host that is just trying to survive while the Sinister Six try hunting him down in order to obtain the symbiote for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before this chapter begins, I wanna outline a few things that are different in this story, since there is a slight alteration of canon, those changes would be:
> 
> \- Michelle Jones isn't around, replaced by Mary Jane Watson, who Peter has known since childhood.
> 
> \- Harry Osborn is a childhood friend of Peter, who spent some of high school abroad. After Avengers tower is sold to Oscorp, his father moves the company back to Manhattan, prompting the Osborns to return after Far From Home.
> 
> \- Gwen Stacy is a new student that has entered Midtown High after Far From Home during the group's senior year.
> 
> \- Flash Thompson is a white, blonde jock like his comics counterpart, and is the lead star of the school's sports team. He is also more physically aggressive when bullying. Aka comic accurate flash.
> 
> \- Other than this, every event has occured as it has in the MCU so far.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, pretty standard reader fic stuff:  
> \- Y/N = Your name  
> \- H/C = hair color  
> \- E/C = eye color  
> \- etc
> 
> Anyways, on with the chapter!

**Symbiosis: Prologue**

* * *

 

To say that the last year had been stressful would be the understatement of the year to Peter Benjamin Parker.

Having died, and then being revived after the Avenger's efforts to undo Thanos' universe-wiping snap, Peter had decided to plan a vacation to Europe with his friends, if anything to take his mind off things and relax for once. Of course, that hadn't gone the way he'd wanted.

His friends were an odd bunch, but a loveable one. There was Mary Jane Watson of course, the redhead reporter-aspiring girl that Peter had known since childhood. In their trip to Europe, the two had taken a shot at a relationship, although that crashed and burned a few months later. However, being friends since forever, the two decided to let it slide and remain friends. The relationship hadn't really escalated anyways.

Then, there was Harry Osborn, the rich kid of the group. Peter's greatest friend since forever, Harry had moved off state during middle school when his father decided to move the company away from New York. However, when Avengers tower was sold to Oscorp, the two had been reunited during their senior year as Norman Osborn moved the company back into Manhattan.

Ned Leeds was also another great friend, and one that held a rather special place, mostly because he knew of Peter's... other job, for lack of a better word. The two had been near inseparable since middle school, much like MJ and Harry were.

During their senior year, a new student, Gwen Stacy, had entered Midtown High. The blonde had been a bit closed off at first, but ever since the group practically adopted her she'd become close to everyone.

And finally, there was Y/N. He had entered Midtown High right after the Vulture tried to steal from the Avengers' plane during their relocation. He'd moved into NYC because his dad had a new job opportunity there. Ever since he entered the school it was like he didn't ever quite fit in. He'd been bullied by Flash Thompson and his group of football jocks, a feeling Peter was all too familiar with, so he'd made his best efforts to befriend him and bring him into the group. Turns out he was quite a fun guy to be around, but he'd still been rather shy and awkward with people outside their own group. He never quite figured out why, but there was something about Y/N that made him feel butterflies in the stomach, but that was another story entirely.

His friends had even helped him get a job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle, it helped out his financial situation nicely, providing all the money that an 18 year old high schooler could need. His special abilities even helped him get some pretty unique angles for his pictures.

And yet, just as he had made a multitude of friends, he seemed to make an almost equal, if not greater, amount of enemies.

The Sinister Six were just about the biggest thorn in Peter's side imaginable. Peter figured out their existence when he was suddenly swarmed by six different villains in what was supposed to be a calm night of patrol in Hell's Kitchen.

First of them was Vulture. This freaking guy. A few years back he'd attempted to hijack an Avenger's carrier plane. The result of that had been an arrested Adrian Toomes, but also resulted in a ruined Homecoming and Liz, his ex-crush (is that even a thing?) to move away, because as luck would have it, Toomes was her freakin' dad. Toomes gave Peter the creeps, because the guy was freakishly smart. He'd figured out his secret in a single car ride to the homecoming. That was what worried Peter the most, but oddly enough, the guy didn't seem to have spilled his ID to his villain friends, whether it was because of some odd sense of respect for saving his daughter or what else Peter didn't know, but he was thankful.

Up next was Mysterio. This one held a rather special place among the villains. Peter had met him last year during his trip to Europe, when Nick Fury practically hijacked his summer vacation to team him up with the guy. Turns out the "elementals" they'd been fighting had been nothing but illusions created by Beck in order to make himself look good. Peter had to expose him after that, no matter how much it hurt, because he'd admit that he'd come to like the guy... before he discovered he was a fraud, of course. Mysterio hadn't ever forgiven him after that, and joined the Sinister Six to get his revenge.

Then there was Scorpion and Shocker. Usually, Peter wouldn't be too worried about the latter. When they'd first fought, it was in the school parking lot. All the guy had were a pair of glorified punching gloves and a jacket, and Peter had easily taken him down with a single web after Ned threw him his web shooters, and that was with his crappy suit. But that was Shocker 1.0. Shocker had to be taken a bit more seriously ever since he got a yellow full body suit, packed to the brim with armored padding, and upgraded his gauntlets to be able to shoot sonic blasts... that complicated the issue a bit more.

Scorpion on the over hand, Peter hadn't ever heard of him until he showed up with the rest of the Six, armed to the teeth in a green cybernetic suit with a bladed, venomous tail. He figured that the group's mysterious benefactor had developed the suit for him in order to bring Peter down. Since Scorps hadn't exactly kept his ID a secret, Peter conducted some research on the guy, and he remembered Mac Gargan from the arms trade at the ferry back when the Vulture had first surfaced.

At least that explained why he wanted to kill him.

Much like Scorpion, Rhino was another villain that first surfaced with the Six. He figured that, like Gargan, the team's leader had developed his unique Rhino suit for him. Aleksei Sytsevich was a special flavor of thug. The guy was massive, and had been quite a bother to put away, and that was before he got the suit. Peter had fought the lumbering russian a few times during bank robberies until he finally managed to catch the giant and put him in Ryker's.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the same prison break that broke out Toomes and Gargan also broke out Sytsevich, who was promptly offered to join the Six by their leader, Doctor Octavius.

Doc Ock was the biggest pain of them all. Peter had read up on him a few times. The guy was a genius, and his prosthetic tech promised to change the world... Up until a tragic accident fused Ock's arms to his body and turned him insane. Octavius had practically dissapeared until he resurfaced weeks later as the malevolent Doctor Octopus. Peter had been forced to stop some of his attacks and bank robberies. Ock had been fed up with it, which is why he presumably summoned the other villains to kill him.

But don't even get Peter started on Venom. That guy was on a whole other level. It had all started when the symbiote crash landed on Earth. Looking for a host, it had latched on to Peter. He didn't exactly know what to make of his new suit, but he decided to keep it, up until he figured out it was sentient and taking over his body, which explained why Peter was feeling rather aggressive for the days leading up to the symbiote's forced removal. After Peter managed to get his living suit off, it had gone missing, until it resurfaced, bonded to Eddie Brock, who hated Spidey for accidentally ruining his career.

Brock hated him almost as much as the symbiote hated him for rejecting it. Thus, newly bonded, the two rose as the hateful Venom, who continued to be a pain in Peter's ass, even today.

Speaking of which, Spiderman was currently fighting the half alien.

Spiderman quickly got back up from the crater Venom had thrown him into, cracking the ground under him. As he shoke off the dizziness from the impact, his spider-sense didn't react as Venom tackled him, launching them both multiple meters forward, the lumbering giant dragging Spidey the entire distance.

THAT was another thing Peter hated about Venom.

Since the symbiote had bonded to him prior to bonding to Brock, his spider sense didn't detect them as a threat, which made fighting him way more difficult. Venom also worried him deeply, since the symbiote had been able to tell Eddie of his real identity.

Thankfully, Venom couldn't really do much without publicly unmasking him, which was the main reason for their battles.

Peter was also thankful that Venom didn't affiliate themselves with the Six, or he was certain that they would have spilled already, putting his Aunt and friends in danger. He couldn't allow that to happen, so he kept fighting.

"WE ARE TIRED OF YOUR CONSTANT RESISTANCE, SPIDERMAN, THIS ENDS TODAY!" Venom hissed, still trapping the wall-crawler under their weight.

"Hey Venom, ever heard of personal space!?" Spiderman quipped as the grabbed a trash can with his webs, pulling it and smacking it on Venom's head. The impact didn't really harm the giant, but it disoriented him enough for Peter to kick him and get loose of their grip.

After getting free, Peter leapt up and webbed the ground, catapulting himself towards Venom and kicking them hard, sending them flying into a wall, heavily cracking it due to the impact. "How's that for resistance." Spiderman joked as Venom slowly got up from the crash.

"Hey Venom, didn't you hate getting shocked?" Peter asked as he activated the taser web setting on his web shooters, shooting two lines of electrically-charged webs right into the giant's torso. As the webs impacted, a horrible screech of pain poured out of Venom's mouth, as the symbiote's dark body convulsed violently to the electricity.

"ENOUGH!" Venom roared, gathering enough strength to grab the lines of webs attached to their chest, and pulling hard, sending Spiderman flying towards them, and shutting down the electric flow coming from the webs. Venom gripped Spiderman by the throat as the pull brought the webslinger close to the giant.

"Hmm, killing you now would almost be too easy, wouldn't it? No... the whole world has to see who you REALLY ARE!" Venom growled, getting some slobber on the web-head's mask.

"Ugh Venom please, brush your teeth already! That's nasty!" Spiderman said, struggling to get the words out due to Venom's grip.

"Hmmm, still quipping huh?" Venom said, grinning wickedly when he saw a nearby Daily Bugle chopper circling nearby, recording the fight.

"This ought to shut you up." With Spiderman still in his grip, Venom scaled the nearest building, holding up the wall-crawler like a trophy, giving the chopper a direct angle of the hero.

"So... this is your plan? Public execution?" Peter asked weakly, scanning his surroundings for anything that could break him free.

"No... worse... When we unmask you, the whole world will know of your identity, Parker... And after they do... We will keep you trapped like the insect you are, as you're forced to watch the Sinister Six tear apart your friends and family! Wouldn't that be fun, we must confess, it will be a fun show to WATCH!" Venom taunted, wasting no time in reaching for the mask as the chopper recorded the pair.

"NO!-" Was all Peter was able to say before Venom's grip tightened, choking out his words. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let his loved ones down, not again. In a split second, he looked around for anything he could use on the rooftop. He spotted a transformer, and he aimed his webshooters at the electric source.

"This is... gonna... hurt..." Peter said in a low voice, as he shot a line of webs at the transformer. The webs conducted a huge current of electricity into his body, but also chained to Venom as a result. The giant roared in pain to the sudden discharge of electricity, and recoiled back, breaking his grip over the wall-crawler.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT THEM!" Spiderman shouted in anger, running up to Venom in rage and punching them, hard, sending them flying into the transformer. The electricity flowed through the symbiote, cackling with each shock, as Venom shook violently, black tendrils shooting out at random to the overload of energy.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Venom shouted, the electricity distorting their voice, rendering it to a horrible scream, nearly incomprehensible. The discharge proved to be too much for the pair, and the symbiote violently detached from Eddie, dashing for escape from the wallcrawler, rushing into the nearest vent entrance, and disappearing.

"No! Don't leave me! Come back!" Eddie shouted, reaching for the vent, but Spiderman webbed his hands to the floor, trapping him in place.

"You're not going anywhere Brock." The web-head said, turning his head to the vents. "Damn it! It's gone..."

At this rate, the symbiote could be anywhere. He had to find it, soon, before it found someone else. Venom was too destructive to be allowed to roam free, and now it could be anywhere in New York City. Yep, stressful was definitely an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes the prologue of my new fic, "Symbiosis". This is an idea I've been thinking of for a while. It will be Peter Parker X Male Reader, so yes, it will be gay, so if you don't like it don't read it. But regardless, it's a concept I've been toying around with for a while, and I've finally decided to make it a reality. And there are a few canon alterations regarding the characters, which I detailed in the previous chapter, but everything else is according to established canon. Also, since this is set after both Avengers Endgame and Far from Home, and we don't know what happens in either movie, I won't be including other characters such as Iron Man or the Avengers, simply because we don't know the outcomes of those movies, such as who dies. Also, I'm running off of the assumption that the elementals are illusions created as Mysterio, but if that's not the plot, I may rewrite this chapter.
> 
> I don't exactly have a publishing schedule for this, so updates will come whenever I have the time to write. I should also mention that I haven't thought out the whole story, so I'm still figuring out some of the later segments. I'll also be uploading this on AO3 soon. Anyways, let me know if you like this or if I should continue!


	2. Symbiosis: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night searching for the symbiote, Peter drags himself to school. Meanwhile, a weakened Venom arrives at Midtown High, desperate for a new host.

**Symbiosis: Chapter 1**

* * *

 

Peter woke up suddenly to the alarm clock. He groaned, still exhausted from the previous night. He had spent hours looking for the symbiote, but without any sort of tracking mechanism it was futile. He ended up getting barely any sleep, getting home only a few hours before his alarm was supposed to go off.

"Ugh, gotta get to school." He reminded himself, getting up to shower. He looked into the mirror before he stepped in. His face was rather pale, at least compared to how it usually was. There were dark bags under his eyes, and a few half-healed bruises along his neck and chest. He was thankful that his powers helped him heal quicker than most, or those bruises would still be bleeding.

After showering and putting some clothes on, he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Aunt May didn't take long to realize her nephew's condition.

"Jesus Peter, you look terrible. At what time did you get back?" She asked, pulling the boy into a hug.

"M'sorry. I was looking for the symbiote after it escaped... I- I just don't want it to hurt anyone. When I got back it was late and I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry if I made you worry." Peter apologized, breaking free from the hug. Aunt May put her hands on his shoulders reassuringly.

"Peter... you know I will always worry. What, with you fighting villains with four arms and half alien monsters. But I'm proud of all the good you do, and I'm sure Ben would be too... Don't worry about the symbiote, if it finds another host, I'm sure that you'll be able to stop them, just like you stopped Eddie." She said, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Now go eat breakfast or you'll be late for school young man."

**Peter's POV**

I managed to get to school just before the bell rung, heading for my locker to grab some things. Next to my locker was MJ's locker and Y/N's locker. The two were talking about something I couldn't hear as I walked to them. "Hey guys!" I greeted them, reaching for my locker.

"Hey ma- Holy shit you look terrible." Y/N said, noticing the dark circles under my eyes.

"Yeah Pete, you ok? I've never seen you this bad." MJ agreed, worried about my pale skin.

"I'm fine guys, really. I just didn't get much sleep last night." I said, trying to calm their worries before they suspected something. MJ was smart, she'd inevitably figure out my secret, but until then, it didn't hurt to try keeping things under wraps.

"Yeah no shit. You sure you're ok? I haven't seen you so pale before either." Y/N insisted. I appreciated the concern, but I really couldn't have them suspect.

"Y/N, I'm fine, I mean it. I just stayed up late studying and I lost track of time I guess."

Y/N frowned. "Well, if you say so..." I had a feeling he wasn't quite convinced, but he decided not to press. MJ simply narrowed her eyes and glanced at her watch.

"Oh, time for first period. I'll leave you to it. See you both at lunch!" She said as she walked off into the hallway. I could swear she just gave me a wink as she did. For the longest time MJ has suspected of my little "situation" with Y/N. Something else to worry about.

"Hey Pete... Earth to Peter... We gotta get to class!" Y/N said, waving his hand in front of my face. Must've blanked out.

"Oh, right. Wouldn't wanna be late."

**Lunch period, 3rd person**

**_Of all the places I could come rushing to, I pick Midtown High..._** Venom thought to himself as he slithered through the school's vents. **_The very same place where Parker studies._** The symbiote could still feel the rage bubbling up whenever he thought of the wall-crawler. But he needed to find a new host. The previous separation was too sudden, too violent. It left him weak, and without a new host he would be helpless. Through the vents, he managed to catch a glimpse of Parker sat down with his friends.

"So guys, I was thinking, you busy this saturday? My dad's leaving for the weekend and we'll have the penthouse to ourselves." Harry suggested.

"You wanna throw a _party_ , Har?" Peter asked, unsurprised.

"No no not this time. I was thinking just all of us? Maybe some movies? It's been a while since we've done anything like that."

"I'm pretty sure I can go" MJ was the first to reply.

Gwen spoke up next. "Sure, I didn't have anything planned."

"Sure".

"Sounds good".

"Y/N? You in?" Ned asked, noticing how distracted his friend was. Y/N blinked and turned to face the others, as though he had been pulled from a day dream.

"Uh yeah sure, I'm pretty sure I'm free." He replied.

"Cool, so I'll buy some snacks on Friday. We can discuss the details later." Harry said, feeling satisfied.

As Venom watched the group through the vents, one of the boys caught his attention. The one they called Y/N. The H/C haired boy intrigued him. He didn't seem too special at first glance, but something about him just screamed _potential_ to the symbiote. He seemed like a rather shy kid. Not scrawny by any means, but simply the sort of boy that lacked the confidence to stand up to those that looked down on him. He was sure that deep down a person of that certain characteristic would have a fine _appreciation_ of the _power_ that he brought. He was no Eddie Brock by any means. Eddie had been a tough guy even before they bonded, and that eased the bonding process and complemented nicely with the symbiote's own strong biology...

But this was a teenager.

If he bonded to this boy without their knowledge, would the bonding process hurt them, cause them pain? What would he think when he realized what had bonded to him? Would he be rejected once more? Exactly what sort of burden would he be placing on the boy's shoulders by bonding to them? Venom asked himself all these questions. As someone who tried to kill Spiderman on many occasions, it painted him as a rather undesirable individual to the eyes of the public.

Whether Spiderman deserved it or not was another question entirely. A part of him felt amused at the idea of turning on of Parker's friends against him, but he couldn't focus on revenge now, only survival. He might’ve been a monster in the literal sense, but he wasn't a _monster,_ he didn't wish to bond with someone if it brought with it all these variables to consider. Deep down he disliked the idea of harming an innocent, it had only ever been Spiderman he'd wanted to hurt. Now that he thought back on it, perhaps he'd gone too far. He'd threatened to have Parker's friends and family slaughtered by the Six after exposing his identity. Eddie had made it easy to hate, he still hated, perhaps he wouldn't ever stop, but it was then during these dire moments that he realized he could've gone overboard, put innocent people in danger for a conflict that wasn't theirs.

_**This isn't the time to dwell on maybes...** _Venom thought to himself. Even with everything to consider, his separation left him weak, nearly helpless. If he had even the slightest wish of surviving in the long run he needed a host. Without one, he wouldn't recover. He needed to turn things back from _I_ to _WE,_ and perhaps this boy was his best shot. He could consider the variables and consequences of the bond later, when he could make his presence now. For now, even after bonding, he needed to stay under the radar.

It was then that he made up his mind, and it was then he knew he found a match.

Now all there was to consider was how to get _TO_ the boy... 


	3. Symbiosis: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom makes his move to gain a new bond.

**Symbiosis: Chapter 2**

* * *

 

The bell rung, marking the end of lunch period. Venom, still watching the group intently, noticed Y/N and the rest of the group get up from their seats, walking out of the large cafeteria. Many of the other students followed suit, heading for their classes. As the room started to empty out, he made his move. The symbiote slithered out of the vents, crawling down along the wall and into the dirty floor, not letting the H/C haired boy leave his sight. The boy walked out of the room entirely, exiting through the doors with his friends. Venom sped up, crawling along every shadow and corner he could find, until he managed to exit the room, entering the hall. Noticing the crowd, he quickly slithered behind a trashcan, scanning the hall for his target. He found him with his friends. The group were watching as a big guy was holding a scrawny boy face first against the lockers.

Venom didn't hear much. He heard "Stop- Flash!" "C'mon Timmy- fight back!" He figured the big guy was Flash, and the poor kid being held against the lockers was Timmy. Behind Flash, a group of jocks, much like him, were cheering him on in approval, while everyone else watched on in silent horror. He slithered to the next trashcan, gaining a better view of the situation. He managed to catch a glimpse of Parker, and yet, _Spiderman_ stood there, simply watching, his eyes widened in disapproval and yet, doing nothing to stop it.

 **Come on,** _ **Spiderman**_ **, do something...** Venom thought to himself as Parker did nothing. **Pathetic...**

His sight shifted to the boy next to Parker, Y/N, who also watched in horror. Yet, as the symbiote scanned him, he almost felt the boy tense up, as though preparing for something.

**Oh no, he's about to do something very stupid...**

"Come on Flash! Let him go!" Y/N shouted out, though the jock seemed to ignore it.

"LET HIM GO, EUGENE!" Y/N shouted again, stepping forward, ignoring as his friends tried to pull him back, and the crowd fell silent, a few 'oohs' being heard. Flash turned his head to Y/N suddenly, his eyes sparking with anger, and dropped the other kid, who quickly whimpered away. Flash quickly walked up to Y/N, and, without a word, punched him hard across the face, and then in the gut. Y/N fell down to the ground in pain, but before he could catch his breath, he was grabbed by the shoulders, lifted up and slammed into the lockers. A loud bang echoed across the halls.

"Let me make something real clear. You never, EVER, call me that again, you hear me!? Huh!?" Flash roared. Y/N simply stayed quiet.

"Do I make myself clear?!" Again, no answer, just a silent stare.

Even angrier, Flash shoved him into the lockers again and let him go, walking off. As he did, he said, "Know your place, dickwad..." And then he was gone, disappearing with his friends into the halls. Once that was done, his friends rushed to him. They asked if he was ok, or if he was hurt, and they helped him up. He simply held his hand up, and reassured them that everything was ok. As all of this unfolded, Venom felt an odd sense of respect for the kid.

"Y/N, your mouth is bleeding. You should go to the nurse." Parker said, and his friends nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine, I'll go. You guys head to class, I'll be fine." Y/N reassured them, and the rest hesitantly headed for their classes, disappearing into the crowd.

 **Perfect, this is my chance...** Venom thought. If Y/N headed to the nurse, it would be way easier to get the chance to sneak in and bond to the boy. Without wasting another moment, the symbiote moved fast, following the kid into the doctor's office.

He saw as he sat down, waiting for the doctor to let him through. Venom slithered into the room, hiding again. A girl walked out of the room, and the doctor signaled for Y/N to come inside. Venom followed, passing under the door and settling down under the chair where his target had sat down. The doctor moved closer, watching Y/N's cheek where he was punched. It was then that Venom made his move. He quickly crawled up the boy's shoe and into his leg, and then he was gone. Y/N quickly looked down at his feet.

"Something wrong?" The doctor asked. The boy looked back at him, slightly confused.

"No, no, it was nothing, I just thought I felt something weird in my foot." The boy replied.

"Oh, well. The inside of your cheek got a bit cut up, hence the bleeding, but it should be fine. Just a bruise. Just take these for the pain. Otherwise you should be fine in a few days." The doctor said, handing him a few pills with a smile. "Now get going, kiddo, or you'll miss class."

With that, the boy walked out of the room, with Venom in tow.

Things were about to get interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, short chapter this time. But I just wanted to write this one quick and update. I'll be continuing this soon. Now that Venom has been bonded, the story will be mostly from Y/N's or Venom's POV, in first person. Anyways, see you soon!


	4. Symbiosis: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N starts to change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay in the updates, but I’ve been busy with school and I finally found some time to write today. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Btw, L/N means last name, or surname.
> 
> Edit: Made a few small changes to the chapter. Mostly corrections and a few changes in phrasing to be less repetitive.

**Symbiosis: Chapter 3**

* * *

 

**Y/N’s POV**

I walked down the halls of Midtown High, heading for my locker. As expected, my friends were already gone, as were most other students in the hall. I glanced at my watch. First period had started 15 minutes ago.

Normally my friends would have waited for me, if anything to say hi, but considering how late I got to school today, it made sense that they’d be gone already.

And no, me being late had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I accidentally crushed my alarm clock... and the shower handle, earlier this morning.

Or the fact that when I looked in the mirror my muscles were way more defined than they should be. Pretty sure I even got taller overnight.

Or the fact that ever since yesterday I felt this weird, unexplicable, silent ondulating on the back of my head. So, in short, I may or may not be freaking out about all the sudden changes, which is why I took way longer to get to school.

Regardless of what might be happening, I still had to get to class, so I quickly grabbed what I needed from my locker and went to first period. The first class of the day is English Literature, which Peter, Gwen and I shared. I walked into the classroom twenty minutes late, which the professor wasted no time in pointing out.

“Mr. L/N, you’re late.” The professor said smugly.

“I know, sorry sir. Got caught up in some traffic.” I lied quietly and headed over to my desk, next to Peter and Gwen. Once I sat down, my friends looked over to me and whispered.

“Hey you’re like 20 minutes late, what’s up with that? You’re usually never late.” Gwen asked, a tinge of curiosity coating her voice.

“I really did get caught up in traffic, Gwen. Don’t worry about it.” I lied.

I saw Gwen’s eyes narrow. 

“But you walk to school.” She said suspiciously. 

_Damn it._

“Did you... get... bigger?” Peter asked.

“Uhhhh, gym training is paying off? I guess?” I replied quickly.

“But you don’t go to the gym.”

_Shit, think of something else._

”Mr. Parker, Mr. L/N, is there something you wanna tell the class?” The professor asked.

”Uh, no sir”

”Then keep it down will you?”

Peter and I shut up immediately, but I saw him give me a look that said  _this isn’t over._

I felt something weird in the back of my head when I looked at Pete. It felt like something recoiling in disgust. It was like I felt uncomfortable just by being near him.

But that didn’t make any sense, did it? I mean, I liked Parker, not hated him.

The rest of the class flew by like normal. I didn’t share any of the other classes with Peter so I wouldn’t see him until lunch period.

Something in my head somehow felt satisfied about that. I shook it off.

Lunch period started. I was walking towards the cafeteria when Peter walked beside me and told me to go to the bathroom with him.

”Bathroom, right now.”

”Wha-, now?”

”Yep, now.”

”Alright.”

We made our way into the nearest bathroom, and no one else was inside.

”Ok, shirt off, now.” Peter said, and I raised an eyebrow at his request. I also may or may not have lightly blushed.

For what reason would he want my shirt off, and since when did he get so commanding? Or concerned?

”Jeez Parker, at least ask me out to dinner first.” I joked. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

”Dude, I’m serious.”

”Ok ok, fine.” I took off my shirt and dropped it to the floor. I raised my eyebrows and held out my arms dramatically, as if saying  _happy now?_

Peter looked shocked as he looked at my shirtless body.

”Ok, what the hell. How did you get so muscular overnight?”

”Parker, it’s not like you see me shirtless every day.”

”I know, but you look buff, and taller with no apparent explanation. When I asked why, you said that gym was paying off, but I know for a fact you don’t go to the gym. Mind explaining that?”

”I honestly don’t know? Puberty?”

”Y/N, we’re 18, puberty already happened.” Parker said, he stopped for a moment before speaking up again.

”Have you been taking steroids or something?” Peter asked.

”No!”

”Any weird drugs?”

”What? No!”

Peter stopped again, thinking. I saw his eyes widen for a moment.

”Ok ok, hear me out. Have you been around any weird looking spiders?”

”Parker what? Spiders? No, I haven’t seen any ‘weird spiders’ lately.”

What could he possibly be getting at?

”Forget I said anything, just a theory.”

”Uh huh- AGH!” I tried to respond, before a I felt an intense pang of pain throughout my whole body. The ondulating in my head got stronger, and I collapsed unto the floor, with Peter only barely catching me.

”Holy shit! Dude are you ok?” He said with worry.

The ‘attack’ seemed to wear off, and my breathing slowed back to normal.

”Yeah... yeah, I’m fine.” I said.

”Your veins... they got dark for a moment there.” Peter said quietly, handing me my shirt.

”What? No that can’t be right.”

”I’m serious, have you been taking anything strange? Have you done anything weird to yourself?” 

“No Pete! I’m just as confused as you are! I don’t know what’s happening, trust me.” I said, putting my shirt back on.

”We have to get that checked out.” 

I panicked, and that weird feeling in my head seemed to agree.

”Uh wow look at the time! It’s halfway through the lunch period! I bet our friends are wondering where we are bye bye!” I said, walking out of the bathroom, ignoring Peter’s calls behind me.

The next few days passed by normally. Whenever Peter tried to bring up what had happened, I changed the subject or avoided him in general. I didn’t want to, but I didn’t wanna try to explain what was happening to me, or worse, get medical help. I didn’t think it was necessary.

Somehow the weird feeling seemed happy about the lack of Peter.

The ‘attacks’ got worse for the following days. Thankfully none of them hit when I was in class or at school in general, but they were happening more frequently. The ondulating in my head also got more noticeable, and I didn’t know what to do.

A week after the first attack, I was walking down the halls, heading for my locker. It was the start of the day. 

As I was going through my stuff, Peter arrived next to me and opened his locker as well, muttering a greeting.

Soon after, Flash walked by, shoving us as he passed. I heard him say “Mornin’, dickwads.” Under his breath.

That’s when it happened.

The rage.

The seething, unexplicable, uncontrollable rage.

There was no logical reason for that to anger me so much, but it did.

The feeling in my head was angry, and I agreed.

”Hey Eugene, mind saying that to my face?” I said before I even knew what I was doing. Peter’s eyes widened in horror.

Flash looked back at me immediately, his eyes sparking with anger, and started walking back to me menacingly, but I didn’t feel threatened.

 **LOOK OUT.** I heard a deep voice talk.

I ducked Flash’s punch, and the jock seemed confused at my sudden reflexes.

”I told you not to call me that again, I thought I left that really clear, shit for brains.” Flash snarled.

”What if I don’t give a shit what you think, dumb fuck.” I replied.

In that instance, I could almost pin point the moment Flash snapped.

**DODGE.**

Flash went in for another punch, but I simply dodged and tackled him into the lockers, grabbing his neck and lifting him up with one hand. 

I heard the crowd gasp in surprise.

Normally I would have been surprised too, but I wasn’t. I just felt angry, desiring revenge.

**BEAT HIM UP.**

I somehow seemed to agree, but I decided against it. Threatening him seemed more fun instead.

As the students piled up, watching in horror, I held Flash high, grip hardening on his neck, and I hit him against the lockers.

” _Listen well, Eugene. Listen well. You come near US, again. You try to act tough against US, again. Or you hurt US, or any of OUR friends, ever again and WE will find you. We know where you live, and next time this happens, this will play out worse than just a chokehold in the school hallway._ ” I tightened my grip for emphasis.

My voice sounded deeper than usual. More... imposing, almost as though it wasn’t my own, but I didn’t care.

” _If we ever see this happen again, if you ever torment innocent students again, we will come for you, and we won’t stop until you’re a sad, bruised stain on the pavement. Are we clear?_ ”

Flash only whimpered, gasping for air. I could see a small nod of agreement, and then I dropped him. As soon as he hit the floor he scrambled, running and disappearing into the crowd. 

Even after he was gone, the other students looked at me, in confusion or fear.

”What are you looking at?!” I snarled at the crowd, and immediately they scattered.

It felt fascinating, the power, the authority. I didn’t know where it came from, but I very much appreciated it.

”Y/N, what... did you just do.” I heard Parker speak behind me, horrified.

I shrugged, grabbing what else I needed from my locker and walking off. I didn’t need to answer. I was only focused on the voice I heard earlier. I didn’t hear it again after that. Before I left the hall I answered,

”Just a little _confidence, bro_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s all for now! Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next one!


	5. Symbiosis: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's hangout doesn't exactly go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just before the chapter starts I wanna point out that now that Avengers: Endgame is out and we know what happens in that movie, there will be references to the film in the following chapters. Thankfully nothing that happened in the film necessarily affects the continuity of this fic, but nonetheless there will be references to the movie.  
> Basically, SPOILER ALERT

**Symbiosis: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Peter's POV**

It was Saturday, which meant that it was movie night at Harry's. I got to the Osborn penthouse first, along with MJ. Then came Gwen, and then Ned. Everyone was here, except Y/N. He was nowhere to be seen. We were all seated at the giant couch in Harry's living room, flipping through random TV channels while we waited.

"I'll go get some drinks. Gwen, wanna come with?" I heard Harry speak behind me, and Gwen nodded, heading off to the kitchen to help out. But I was too lost in thought. I couldn't stop thinking about Y/N. He wasn't picking up his phone, there was no way to reach him, and considering how he had acted towards Flash just the day before, I couldn't help but be worried.

"No one's heard from Y/N?" Harry asked from somewhere else in the room, drinks in tow. At the mention of him, I perked up, actually paying attention. MJ noticed it, wasting no time in heading over to me and sitting down. 

"What's wrong tiger? Worried 'bout your _crush_?" She cooed, putting extra emphasis on the last word. I blushed as she said that, causing her to giggle. I simply narrowed my eyes at her sarcastically, as if saying _shut up_.

"Don't worry about him Pete. I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic. He'll be here any moment now." MJ reassured, and then sat back up to go talk to Gwen, smiling at me calmly as she did.

Except MJ didn't get it. Nor did anyone else. They hadn't seen Y/N collapse in the bathroom that day. They hadn't seen his veins darken as though some horrible virus was coursing through his system. They didn't see the raw _hatred_ and _rage_ in his eyes when he intimidated Flash. They hadn't seen the sheer _coldness_  as he walked off into the hallway. 

I decided to look at the TV to distract myself. Ned changed the channel, and the news showed up on the screen. They were doing a report on the purchase of Avengers Tower.

 _"Today marks seven years since the purchase of Avengers tower by Oscorp industries, which is nowadays known as both the headquarters of Oscorp and Penthouse for the Osborn family."_ The news lady spoke, displaying a picture of what was nowadays known as Oscorp Tower.

I found it so hard to believe that Avengers tower had been bought so long ago. Seven years ago felt like a lifetime. Then again, I hadn't exactly been around for five of those years. Not since... I shook off those thoughts.

_"Purchased in late 2017, Avengers tower was soon redesigned by Oscorp CEO, Norman Osborn. Although his efforts were put on standby following the Infinity War and the decimation in 2018, Norman Osborn was lucky to survive, working hard to see the construction process through over the next five years, readying his company for the years to come."_

When the 'Infinity War' happened, me, MJ, Ned, Gwen, and Y/N all disappeared when the snap occurred. Hell, even Harry got dusted. Not that his father particularly cared, especially not when he had a company to transfer and a building to remodel.

And then... we woke up five years later. I shut my eyes and dug my face into my hands. The memory was far too painful. 

The report continued. 

_"In other news, today is a day for celebration, as today marks the 1 year anniversary of the return of the 'snapped', following the Avengers' efforts to undo the actions of Thanos. This also marks the 1 year anniversary of the death of Tony Stark, the Avenger known as Iron Man-"_

My eyes widened at the reminder, and I felt a few tears form in my eyes.

_Mr. Stark, we won. Don't go... Tony!_

_No, don't think about it._ I dug my face deeper into my hands. 

I heard the report stop, and I looked over to Ned, who had turned off the TV, with a sad look on his face. I smiled at him, "Thanks." I said quietly. 

"I'll go outside for a bit..." I said, standing up and heading for the balcony.

As I stood in the balcony, I heard my friends greet someone inside. I looked back and saw MJ walking towards me. 

"See, I told you he'd get here alright." MJ said, pointing back at our friends... and at Y/N. 

He was busy greeting everyone in the living room, and my jaw dropped when I saw him. His H/C hair looked different, as though it had been brushed upwards, spiking it up. He wore a black shirt with a black jacket that perfectly hugged his muscular figure, and skinny black jeans that did absolutely _everything_ for his ass. I was practically gaping when MJ broke me out of the trance.

"Oh wha- what?" I said as she nudged my arm. 

"Pete, you're drooling. Come on, let's head inside." MJ said, and I followed her back into the penthouse. 

The next few hours went by fast. We were all seated in the living room, watching movies and eating snacks. It was calm, until one of the speakers malfunctioned, causing a loud screeching noise. My eyes widened as Y/N gripped his ears fiercely, groaning in pain and falling off the couch, almost collapsing unto the floor. I saw his veins go dark again, just like they did in the bathroom at the start of the week.

"Holy shit someone turn that off!" I shouted at no one in particular, and Harry rushed to unplug the speaker set. When the ringing stopped, Y/N stopped clutching his ears, and sat down on the floor, breathing heavily. 

"Oh my god, what was that? You ok?" Ned asked, but Y/N didn't respond. He just had a confused expression over his face. Then he looked sick, as though he was about to throw up.

"Gotta use the bathroom!" He said, getting up and wasting no time in heading to the restroom. 

"I- I'm gonna go check on him." I told the others, following after Y/N.

I was about to enter the bathroom when I heard a pained groaning noise from inside the room. I rushed inside to find Y/N hunched over the sink, gripping it tightly with both hands. As I was walking in, I saw his veins turn back to a normal color. His face was wet from being washed, and he looked terribly sick.

"Hey... you ok?" I asked calmly, placing one of my hands on his shoulder. He just looked back at me with a blank expression.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He replied, but I didn't believe him. 

"It's just... I'm worried about you, y'know?" I said, and I saw his expression shift.

"There's nothing to be worried about, I'm fine." He said, but his tone was far more stern this time around.

"Yes there is! You've been acting weird for the past week and I don't know what's going on with you." As I said this, Y/N looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Acting weird? I don't know what you're trying to get at..." 

“How about when you got all muscular overnight without telling me why? Or when you collapsed and your veins got unnaturally black and you refused to get medical help? Or the fact that you've been avoiding me for the past week? Or how about you choking Flash in the hallway and threatening him in front of everyone!?" I practically shouted at that point.

"So _THAT'S_ what this is about? Flash? You're concerned about me because I finally stood up for myself, and don't forget, _YOU_ , as well? Because I finally did something about it?!" Y/N shouted back.

"Y/N that isn't you-" I tried to reply, getting cut off halfway.

"Who _I AM_ is _NONE_ of your business, _Parker_." He snarled, I backed off slightly. His voice sounded off... deeper, almost. 

"You humiliated him in front of the whole school, you threatened him! That's not right!"

"So?! He's been doing that for as long as _we_ can remember! What's so wrong in giving him what he deserves?!" 

"I'm not justifying what he's done, but answering to violence with more violence doesn't solve anything!"

" _YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL, PARKER!_ That I finally got him off your ass, and this is what I get?! I don't need this!" He said, trying to head for the door, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked back at me, and he looked furious. 

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you, just let me help..." I tried to reason with him.

"What's going on with me doesn't matter. It's none of your concern."

"But it should be. I'm worried for you, and I just wanna make sure you're ok." I said, gripping his hands. Finally his expression softened slightly. He looked slightly apologetic, though still angry.

"I... I'm sorry. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok." He sighed deeply. "I'll go get some air." He said, leaving the restroom. 

**Y/N's POV**

I headed out of the restroom and headed for the balcony. When I made my way through the living room I ignored the worried calls from my friends. Before I headed out to the balcony, I looked back at them. They looked confused, but ultimately none of them got up to try and come after me. I walked further outside, gripping the railing and looking down at the city below, feeling the wind in my face.

I needed time to think, but before I could do anything I felt another intense pang of pain all over my body. I collapsed unto the floor. My friends rushing to me was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

_I woke up, except I wasn't at the Osborn penthouse. I looked around, trying to find anything I could identify, but all I saw was darkness. Pure black ooze surrounded me at every angle._

_"What is this, am I dreaming?" I asked at nothing in particular. The nothing replied._

**THIS IS VERY MUCH REAL, Y/N.**

_"Where am I?"_

**YOU ARE UNCONSCIOUS RIGHT NOW. I APOLOGIZE, BUT IT WAS NECESSARY FOR THE BONDING PROCESS.**

_"Bonding process?! What are you?" I asked._

_The nothing replied._

**DON'T WORRY ABOUT WHAT _I_ AM, WORRY ABOUT WHAT _WE_ ARE.**

_"And what are we?"_

**WE...**

**ARE...**

**VENOM...**


	6. Symbiosis: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man takes Y/N to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just bringing another chapter for you. I just want to say that I am blown away by the amount of positive feedback in the comments, and that I am glad you are enjoying the story so far! I cannot thank you enough!

**Symbiosis: Chapter 5**

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I was just walking back to the living room when I heard the screams. 

"Oh my god what happened to him!" I heard Harry shout out to no one in particular. I sped up.

"I dunno he just passed out!" Gwen shouted back. I started running back.

"Someone call 911!" Ned screamed just as I arrived. I saw Y/N passed out on the floor and I immediately crouched down at his side. I looked at his face, and his veins and arteries looked dark as night, without sign of stopping. They looked almost like... black tendrils.

As I looked in shock, Ned pulled me away from the crowd and whispered in my ear. "Dude what are you waiting for! _Spider it up!_ He could be _dying!_ " 

My eyes widened at the prospect. I gave him a quick nod and shouted at my friends. "Guys I'm gonna go get some help!" I said as I ran off. I saw MJ eye me suspiciously for a split second before diverting her attention back at our friend. 

I ran further into the penthouse, reaching for my bag and taking off my clothes, revealing the red and blue Spider suit underneath. I shoved them into my bag and slung it on my back. I rushed towards the nearest window and jumped off, webbing my way back to the balcony. 

Around five minutes after I ran off, I landed on the balcony's railing, jump scaring my friends as they fell back in surprise. 

"Spiderman?! What are you doing here!?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I'm here to help you with the _situation!_ " I desperately replied, gesturing at Y/N.

"Wait, how did you know this was happening?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"That friend of yours, Peter, I think... he called me 'cuz he got my contact back when I first met him. Totally _random_ situation. Anyways, doesn't matter. He said your friend passed out randomly and he sounded really scared and I happened to be very close by so here I am!" I rambled, hopefully convincing my friends.

They just looked at me in silence.

"Look, I'll take your friend here to the nearest hospital, you guys can catch up and I'll meet you there!" I said as I scooped Y/N in my arms and launched out a web. I was about to jump when MJ stopped me.

"Wait! Where's Peter!?" She asked.

"Oh, he said he was gonna head to the hospital and wait for me there to make sure everything was OK, you'll see him when you get there." I said, and with that, I jumped off the building and webbed my way to the hospital.

After a rather tiring swing, I got to the emergency room and called for the nearest doctor or nurse around, still holding Y/N in my arms. The weird tendrils hadn't gone away, and I was starting to get _really_ worried.

Finally a few members of staff approached me with a rolling bed and placed him there, taking him to a room where they could treat him. I followed.

When we got to the room, I watched for a few minutes as the doctors tried to find out what was wrong before I realized that I had to change back to my regular clothes, as my friends would be expecting to see both me and Spiderman when they arrive. I could lie about Spiderman having to leave or whatever, but not myself, so I muttered a goodbye to the staff and exited the emergency room.

I quickly got into the nearest bathroom, made sure no one else was inside, and quickly changed into my civilian clothes, washing my face to clear the sweat and headed back to the emergency room. 

"Oh my god, is my friend here? I heard he passed out and I had to come check!" I said, faking shock. The staff let me through, allowing me to watch from a distance.

A few minutes passed, but they still failed to find what exactly was causing Y/N's condition. The staff looked confused, so they moved him out of the room. I followed them and asked, "Wait, where are you taking him?" 

One of the staff members looked at me and answered. "Well we got no idea what's wrong. We've never seen anything like this so we're taking him to the MRI for a scan." 

After walking into a new room, a couple of nurses moved Y/N and placed him on the MRI bed. I heard the doctor start the scan. But neither of us expected what happened next. As the scan began, Y/N suddenly woke up and started screeching and screaming in pain, convulsing violently. My eyes widened in fear and I shouted at the doctor to turn the scan off. The doctor hastily complied, and shut it off. Immediately after the scan was over, Y/N fell unconscious again.

"Well damn. I don't know what to tell you son... We- We got no clue what's going on with your friend. He doesn't seem to be in any lethal danger but we got no clue what this is. We've never seen anything like it." The doctor looked baffled as he looked at the results of the scan.

But that's when I looked at the results, and noticed a sort of black spot inside Y/N's body, just sitting there. 

I started to think about everything that had been going on with Y/N. The sudden bodily changes, the increase in strength, the aggression, the weakness to high frequencies, and now this... 

_No, it can't possibly be..._

I didn't want to believe it... the idea of it was far too horrifying, but suddenly everything made _so much sense_. It all clicked together.

"I think I know what it might be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time I know. But I got a lot of the story planned, and hopefully more will be going up soon. This is only gonna be setting up the future chapters, and I can't wait to upload them.


	7. Symbiosis: Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sinister Six devise a new plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: For some reason Chapter 5 and 6 were in the wrong order. I have gone back and fixed that.

**Symbiosis: Chapter 6**

* * *

****

**Meanwhile, at an unknown location...**

"Doc, did you call me?" The Vulture said as he walked into the room. Doctor Octopus turned around to face him, lifting himself from his lab chair with his arms and moving closer, standing ominously over his teammate. 

"Yes, Toomes. There is something I wanted to show you. You're a smart man in your own right, perhaps the smartest in the team besides me, and I wish to show you... this." Octavius replied cryptically. He moved to the side, letting the other villain see the machine that was propped up on Octavius' lab table. The Vulture narrowed his eyes in curiosity, and asked.

"What is it?" Doctor Octavius, instead of answering his question, simply motioned him to move closer and have a look.

Upon inspecting the machine, Vulture noticed that it looked like a sort of beacon. It had a screen closer to the base, and a few buttons. Toomes thought quietly for a moment, before turning to face his leader.

"Hm, let me guess, you're gonna use it to track something?" Adrian asked. Octavius looked satisfied, and nodded. 

"Indeed my friend. My plan will be set in motion soon..." 

"And what is that?"

"Toomes, I take it you're familiar with the Venom symbiote?" He asked, and his teammate simply nodded.

"Well, I've been studying the symbiote's nature for some time now. Of course, it is difficult without a live sample present, but that hasn't stopped me. You see, recently, I have found the symbiote to be of great interest to me, and I wish to obtain it." Doc Ock explained.

"What do you want it for? I thought your goal was to destroy Spiderman." Toomes questioned. Octavius seemed to expect that particular answer.

"Oh do not think I have forgotten, my friend. In fact, I think the symbiote is the key to destroying Spiderman. I have observed Venom for some time now, and the power that it brings is unbelievable. It has the powers of Spiderman, but even stronger. So, if we can obtain it, we can use it to our advantage." Doc Ock said.

"Well, if you want to find the symbiote and use it against Spiderman, why not just find Eddie Brock and give it back to him? He seemed pretty hellbent on killing the webhead too." 

"I'm afraid not, Toomes. Eddie Brock failed to destroy Spiderman and even was forced to separate from the symbiote. He's lost his chance. And besides, you do not begin to see the true scope of my plan."

"Well then, enlighten me."

"Fair enough. This machine that I've built is a tracker. I discovered that the symbiote gives off a unique energy signature. It is untraceable by most means, but not for this. Since the symbiote disappeared, it could be anywhere in the city, or beyond. It could even have found a new host, and be remaining undercover. Because of this, we will use this tracker to find it, dispose of the host if necessary, and contain it. After that, I'll be able to study it closely, and hopefully, find a way to fully control it." Doc Ock paused his monologue, turning to face the machine and his lab.

"When I do, I'll devise a way to clone it. And then, we will all have Venom symbiotes of our own. Spiderman won't stand a chance against our power, and then, we will destroy him... Once, and for all. The world will know the might of the Sinister Six!"

The Vulture smiled under his mask. "I'm interested. But, after the spider's gone, what then?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about our deals either. The Rhino and Scorpion are simple, they simply wish to see the spider dead, and Mysterio wishes assistance regarding his illusion technology, which I will gladly provide once our enemy is gone. But you and Shocker? You have much grander plans, that's why I like you, Toomes. Do not worry, once Spiderman is gone for good, I will help you and Shocker rebuild your arms dealing business. On that, you have my word." Doc Ock said, finishing his monologue.

"Alright then, so no worries. So, when are we gonna start tracking the symbiote then?" Vulture asked.

"As soon as possible. In fact, I just finished the machine as you were walking in. It is ready for use. Go, and call the rest of the team, I wish to relay my plan on to them." Doc Ock ordered, and the Vulture simply nodded, walking off to call the others.

As Vulture exited the room, Doc Ock turned on the machine, and it started tracking immediately. Octavius grinned wickedly. Now, it was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, short chapter this time around. Next one will be longer. This one is really just setting up future chapters.


	8. Symbiosis: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter attempts to confront Y/N about his suspicions.

**Symbiosis: Chapter 7**

* * *

 

**Five days after the penthouse incident...**

**Y/N's POV**

It had been five days since I blacked out at Harry's penthouse. I remembered having some sort of weird dream. I had been surrounded by darkness and this odd voice spoke to me. It claimed that what was happening was real, but everything was a blur, especially towards the end of it all. 

I woke up the next day in the hospital. My family had been called in, and they came to visit and figure out what was going on. The doctors ultimately decided that whatever was happening to me wasn't lethal, and that I wasn't in any 'real' danger. After four more days in the hospital to make sure things were ok, I was finally let go. Today was my first day back to school since the incident, and I wasn't sure if I was excited for it or _dreaded_ it. I didn't want to imagine the swarm of questions my friends would have for me.

Either way, I was walking into Midtown High when Peter, Harry, Gwen, MJ and Ned all swarmed around me.

"Hey dude, are you ok?"

"Are you alright?"

"What happened in there?"

"What did the doctors say?"

The feeling in my head was back, and it got irritated, fast. And so did I. 

"Everyone shut up! One at a time! I just got out of the hospital and you're gonna make my ears start ringing _again!"_ I growled, they all fell silent fast, muttering a few, quiet apologies. I felt a pang of guilt. I got that they were worried for me and all, but at the same time, I wasn't particularly in the mood. 

Harry spoke up first.

"Ok, Y/N. Look, we just want to know what happened. Did the doctors know what it was?" 

"No, they didn't have a clue. But nothing else happened for the next four days. They also figured out that I wasn't in any sort of 'mortal danger', so I guess that's good."

Then, it was Gwen's turn to speak.

"Sorry if we bothered you. It's just that we've never seen anything like this happen, and we're worried for you." 

"Yeah Y/N, we're your friends, and when something like this happens, we want to make sure you're alright."

I stood in silence for a moment, and let out a deep sigh. I supposed they had a point. I looked over to Peter, who was only looking at me, almost suspiciously. I narrowed my eyes at him, before turning to face the others. 

"Guys, I get that you're worried, really, I do. I know that things have been weird these past few days, but I assure you that you don't have to worry. Whatever that was, it hasn't happened again in the past four days, and I promise you that if anything shows up you'll be the first to know, ok?" I spoke softly, hoping to convince them to stop pushing about the topic. 

I saw their expressions soften and calm down, and they all nodded. I saw Gwen glance at her watch. "Shit, class is gonna be starting soon, we should go." She said, and everyone walked off with her, except Peter. As I stayed behind to check my locker, he just kept staring at me. He had a strange expression in his face that was both suspicious and concerned. I decided to speak up first.

"Alright, what is it, Peter? You were unusually quiet back there..." I mumbled with an indifferent tone. 

"Y/N, look, I stayed behind because there's something I need to tell you, privately." He replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Peter, if this is about how you're 'worried about me' and 'concerned about my behavior' I don't wanna hear it. I left it really clear that I'm _fine_." My voice sounded a bit deeper and colder again, but I really couldn't bring myself to care.

"Well, it's got a little bit to do with that, but, I think I have an idea of what's causing all of this."

"Oh _do you_? Let me take a guess, you think I've been taking weird drugs, or steroids?" I replied coldly.

"No, actually, it could be _worse_ than that-"

" _Worse?!_ You think I'm not confused about this too? You think that this whole issue doesn't have me concerned too? You think I did this to myself on purpose? Why do you think I've been refusing to let anyone else know what's going on? Because I'm just as _lost_ as them! Do you really think so _little_ of me that you think I wouldn't tell you about this?!" I growled. Peter was taken aback by what I said.

"No, Y/N, it's not like that-"

"Well that's what it sounds like! You know _Parker_ , before, you would have been the first person I came to if I had an issue like this, but you just had to keep _droning_ on about how you thought I was doing bad things to myself, or how you were 'concerned', or judging me for doing something good for once for the both of us, and you know what? You've been a real _pain in_ _my ass, Parker..._ "

"Please, if you would just let me explain. I think that I know what's been causing your behavior and your strength-"

"No! This strength is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Finally I have the _power_ to stand up to those who hurt us. Finally I'm not someone to be picked upon, someone that people can just toss aside. Finally I am getting the _respect_ I deserve! I don't _care_ where it came from or how it happened. A blackout or two are a small price to pay..."

"Are you even listening-"

"Oh I am, _Parker_ , and quite frankly? **_We_** don't care what you have to say. _**We've**_ had enough of you and your annoying presence, and _**we**_ don't wanna see you again. Hope that's clear enough for you." I didn't even wait for his reply before I stormed off. I didn't care. 

**Two days later...**

**Peter's POV**

I painfully dragged myself to school. Ever since my fight with Y/N, I hadn't seen him or managed to speak with him at all. In the few classes we had together the days before, he hadn't even glanced at me. I was heartbroken at the way he was acting, that the guy I _loved_ had basically cut ties with me, but at the same time, the way he acted only confirmed my suspicions. 

Venom had definitely bonded to him, likely without him knowing it, and it was changing him. The sudden boost in strength, the muscled body, the improved reflexes, the bad temper, the aggression, the way 'WE' slipped into his sentences a few times. Every bit of evidence pointed to Venom, but I had a hard time understanding why Venom would bond to Y/N of all people. Did he think it was _funny?_ To turn one of my friends against me? I didn't know. Venom had a morbid sense of humor, but I doubted that the symbiote would choose a person to bond with over that. He had to have been truly desperate for a new host.

Either way, I didn't know how to approach the situation. I couldn't approach him about it now that he was completely avoiding me. I definitely wouldn't fight him over it. Venom thankfully hadn't seemed to tell him about my secret so far, not that he'd have any particular reason to. Unlike Eddie, Y/N didn't want me gone, and wasn't the type to come after Spiderman with _bloodlust_ , so that was good, but besides that, I didn't know how I could possibly help, or fix the situation. 

Worst of all, Y/N probably thought that the aggression and feelings he was experiencing were his own, and not someone else's being forced into his. Venom was manipulative like that. He probably didn't even realize his personality was being influenced.

I got to the first class of the day, which was English. I headed over to my usual spot, next to Y/N and Gwen, only to notice that Y/N wasn't sitting in his spot, and instead was in another part of the class, talking with Betty Brant and Jason Ionello. They were part of the more 'popular' students in the school, and they had never even really noticed Y/N up until today. I had to mentally stop myself from having my jaw drop. I looked over at Gwen, concerned, and she only looked back at me with an apologetic look, as though she was saying _I'm sorry._

The rest of the day went by normally, until lunch period began. When I sat down at the table with the others. Y/N was, unsurprisingly, nowhere to be seen. What shocked me the most was that he seemed to not only forget about me, but about all of us. 

A few minutes passed until I finally saw Y/N walk into the cafeteria, along with Betty and Jason... followed by 3 of the most popular students in the school. I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping this time. I felt outright _betrayed_ that he appeared to have gotten a whole new set of friends only two days after our argument.

But I had to remind myself that that wasn't Y/N pulling the strings, it was Venom. The Y/N I knew was friendly, likeable, shy in a cute way, and certainly nothing like what he was now. The Y/N I knew would never leave his friends behind like this...

**Later that night...**

**Y/N's POV**

I was sitting in my bed, looking at my phone when it rang. I looked up to the top of the screen and saw a text notification from Gwen. I opened the message.

[Gwen Stacy]: Hey, all of us were going out to the city for lunch, and then we were gonna go hang out at Central Park. Wanna come?"

After reading it, I started typing. I wasn't really in the mood to go out.

[Y/N]: Eh I dunno. I don't feel like it.

[Gwen Stacy]: Aw, why not? Peter wanted me to invite you.

At the mention of him, I immediately felt myself turn bitter.

[Y/N]: Well, if he wanted to invite me why didn't he ask me himself?

[Gwen Stacy]: He says you're avoiding him like the plague.

[Y/N]: Ugh, whatever. If he's going then I especially don't feel like it.

[Gwen Stacy]: _Whyyy?_ What's the deal with you two.

[Y/N]: I'm not talking to him. He's pissing me off and I don't wanna see him.

[Gwen Stacy]: Can't you see he's trying to get you to come so he can make things right with you?

[Y/N]: Don't care, don't wanna deal with him.

[Gwen Stacy]: Ugh, you're so _stubborn_ sometimes... Look, fine. If you don't wanna deal with him you don't have to and I can make it so he doesn't interact with you much. But if not for him, at least do it for the _rest of us_. You've been with other people these past few days and we miss you.

[Y/N]: It's only been two days...

[Y/N]: Besides, what's so wrong with socializing with other people. If anything its nice some of the popular guys aren't tossing me around.

[Gwen Stacy]: I know, I know. I'm not judging or anything. But if anything it would be nice to hangout with you tomorrow. Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but we do kinda miss you. Please, do it for us?

[Y/N]: Hmmmmm

[Gwen Stacy]: _Please?_ </3

The heartbroken emoji finally did it.

[Y/N]: Hmmm, ok, pass me the details.

[Gwen Stacy]: Yay!

[Gwen Stacy]: Sooo we're gonna be meeting up at Eddie's Pizza near Oscorp Tower at 3:30. Aaand then we're gonna head down to Central Park till nighttime. After that we could go to another restaurant or maybe we'll go to Harry's penthouse _or_ maybe we all just leave at that time. I dunno, we'll figure out that part later.

[Gwen Stacy]: Sooo, you coming???

I considered it for a moment. At this point why really resist. I just hoped she kept her word and kept Parker off my back. I didn't wanna deal with him at all. After a little bit of thinking, I typed my answer.

[Y/N]: Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters uploaded in one night! Victoryyyyy screeeeech!


	9. Symbiosis: Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk through Central Park goes south, fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to adjust the age rating from Mature to Teen and Up since I don't think there's anything here so far that really earns the fic an M rating (apart from small usage of curse words). If there is in future, I'll readjust things.

**Symbiosis: Chapter 8**

* * *

 

**Eddie's Pizza, 4:13 PM**

**Peter's** **POV**

I glanced at my watch for the fourth time in two minutes, and I could tell it was already ticking Gwen off. Every single one of us had arrived on time at Eddie's Pizza, except for Y/N. 

"Peter, stop that. You're gonna make me freak. Look, I'm wondering where Y/N is too but its not like you're gonna be talking to him much. If anything, I promised him that I'd keep you off his back. He really doesn't wanna see you, so help me keep that promise?" Gwen whispered, nudging me with her elbow.

I sighed in defeat, and nodded. I knew that Y/N and I weren't exactly on speaking terms, but that didn't make me worry any less. Since we'd been here since 3:30, and this was supposed to be lunch, we decided to not wait up and order, so that we didn't eat too late. I still ordered a pepperoni pizza for Y/N, knowing that was his favorite, so that he still had something when he arrived. If he even did. 

A few more minutes passed, and Y/N finally walked into the restaurant. My eyes widened when I looked at his face. He had a black eye, and multiple bruises around his face. I was about to ask what happened when MJ beat me to it. 

"Oh my god, what happened?!" She said as she stood up to face him. Y/N just stood there silently, breathing heavily. He looked somewhat indifferent. He sighed deeply and finally spoke up. 

"Some of Flash's friends ganged up on me as I was on my way here. They were angry at how I had threatened Flash the other day. They got a few good hits in, but I fought them off." He replied, sitting down next to MJ and Harry, and furthest away from me. I looked away. I didn't want him to catch me staring.

"You ok?" Harry asked softly, placing one of his hands on Y/N's shoulders. 

"Yeah, totally. This'll go away in a few days, don't worry." Y/N replied. I was shocked at how he seemed so indifferent that the school jocks tried to beat him up, but then again, he wasn't exactly himself, was he?

"Well... we ordered you a pizza. You were late so we just assumed you'd like pepperoni." Harry said, grabbing the spare pizza from the middle of the table and putting it in front of Y/N, who just nodded and muttered a thanks. 

As we were eating, Y/N was mostly silent, simply focused on eating while the rest of us talked. Every now and again I noticed him glance at me briefly before looking away with a face that I could only describe as disgust. 

Surprisingly, he finished before everyone else despite getting here last. A few more minutes passed, and I glanced at Y/N again. As I did, I see him make a weird face, and stand up abruptly. I could see very small tendrils forming in the back of his neck and cheeks. 

"Gotta use the bathroom." He said quickly before running off. I was about to follow him when Gwen placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me, giving me a look that said _don't._

I sighed deeply and simply waited for him to come back. Five minutes later, he came back and sat down as if nothing happened.

"You alright? Did you get another of those attacks?" MJ asked quietly as he sat down in his spot. 

"No, no it was nothing. I guess eating that much pizza that fast made me feel uneasy." MJ narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but decided not to push. 

Later, we left the restaurant and headed down to Central Park. We spent some time wandering around and talking about any topic that was brought up, but Y/N didn't say a word for the most of it. He kept glancing at me over and over, but always looking away with that same confused look on his face. 

It made _ME_ feel confused. I didn't know if he was thinking about talking to me or if he was just repulsed by me at this point.

Eventually, we settled down by some benches as the sun began to set, and stars began to speckle the sky. 

We just kept talking to pass the time, until my spider sense flared up like _crazy_. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong. 

I looked over to Y/N, who had suddenly fallen on his knees, gripping his head. But my spider sense had never reacted to these attacks before, so that couldn't be it. Still, that didn't stop me from rushing to him along with the rest of my friends. My spider sense flared up even more, and I slowly backed off, trying to focus. I looked around, but saw nothing that could be a threat. 

That was when Y/N perked up suddenly, regaining focus. He stared at the ground with a very confused look, until his eyes widened. As he did that, my spider sense got even closer, _screaming_ out in warning, and before I could say it, Y/N screamed out. 

"RUN!" He shouted out as a metal arm hit him from the front, sending him flying. We looked at Y/N's body in shock, and I looked back at the source. It was none other than Doctor Octopus himself. 

"Scatter now, children. I do not wish to hurt all of you. I only have one target in mind." The mad scientist commanded, but none of my friends moved.

"Like hell we will. What do you want with our friend you _monster?!"_ Harry shouted accusingly. The villain simply threw his head back, laughing.

" _Me_ , the monster? Oh no no no. I've come to take the monster _away_." Doc Ock replied with indifference.

"What do you mean? He isn't a monster, he's our friend. Get away!" MJ said.

"Oh but you misunderstand, little girl. It's not your friend that's the monster, it's what's _inside_ him." Doc Ock said.

MJ simply looked confused. "What do you mean what's inside him?"

"Silence! I do not need to answer to you, _pathetic_ weaklings! Move! _NOW!"_ Octavius shouted, using his arms to force us out of the way, thankfully using little force. We were helpless to do anything as the villain closed in on Y/N, raising one of his arms to attack him. 

Y/N was only managing to get back up before another metal arm struck him, sending him flying again, and hitting a tree. We all screamed out in horror. I could see blood dripping down from his mouth. And there was _nothing_ I could do without revealing my identity as Spiderman, putting everyone I knew at risk.

"So this is where the alien ran off to? What a pathetic choice for a host. Still, the tracker did it's job, so no harm is done." Doc Ock taunted as he moved closer to Y/N. He was just barely managing to stand back up.

"Hm, still alive? And standing? Impressive, but I'm afraid not for much longer..." The villain said coldly as he readied to launch his arm again. I was readying my webshooters when I saw the arm lurch forward, and all my friends screamed out in terror.

**CLANG!**

I opened my eyes and looked back to Y/N to find that he had caught the arm with his hands, holding it in place. He had an enraged look in his face, and the black tendrils in his across his face and neck were showing in full force, but Y/N didn't seem to be affected by them this time. 

"What? No! Impossible!" Doc Ock shouted before attacking with a second arm. Y/N let go of the first arm with his left hand, using it to catch the second, holding both of Doc Ock's arms with one hand each, resisting their force.

I looked back at my friends, and they were all confused by the sudden strength. I looked back at Y/N.

That's when suddenly the tendrils got bigger, and the familiar black ooze of the symbiote slowly covered Y/N from head to toes, forming the black suit. Right as that happened, I heard the deep voice of Venom scream out.

**"WE... ARE VENOM!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why the end notes of the prologue chapter keep showing up at the end of all the chapters. Is it just me? If you're seeing it too, then ignore it, it's not supposed to be there.


	10. Symbiosis: Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom has returned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it's been a little longer than usual for updates, but I'm finishing up on the school year so these past weeks have been crazy. Plus, exams are incoming but I found a little spare time tonight to write, so... enjoy!

**Symbiosis: Chapter 9**

* * *

When Peter looked back at where Y/N had been standing, his eyes met the all too familiar look of the black suit around his friend. As he did, he heard a horrible scream coming from what seemed like Y/N's and the symbiote's voices combined into one.

 **"WE... ARE VENOM!"** The infamous catchphrase filled the air as Venom continued to hold back Doc Ock's arms with his own, preventing themselves from being crushed. As he watched, he noticed something particular about Y/N and the symbiote. The black suit looked a lot like it did back when he had been the one bonded to the alien. It was a normal size, thin and athletic, like it had been when he wore it. He supposed it was just that Y/N was smaller compared to Eddie Brock, and that translated into the Venom form, but the gnarly fangs and tongue were also nowhere to be seen. It was just the plain black suit, with the almost iconic white spider on the chest and back.

Peter snapped out of his thoughts when Venom roared and threw back Doc Ock's arms with all his strength, sending them back and knocking the villain of balance, following up with a hard punch against Ock's chest, sending him flying back. The madman only barely caught himself with his robotic arms, preventing some pretty serious injuries. 

Watching this, he knew this would soon evolve into a fight of super-powered proportions, and collateral damage was imminent. That was something he learned spending his teenage years growing up as a superhero. He had to get his friends out of the area before they were caught in the crossfire. Then, he had to suit up and help his friend, even if there was a chance Venom wouldn't be happy about it. He wasted no more time, rushing to where his friends were. They had all hidden together behind some trees, rocks and bushes, watching the fight in horror. 

"Guys, we have to get out of here now! I don't want us getting caught in the fighting!" Peter said quickly, worry filling his voice.

MJ made a confused expression, as if saying _what the hell?_

"Peter, that's seriously what you're thinking about right now? Y/N is Venom?! That's what's been wrong with him all along?" MJ said, exasperated. 

"I know, I know, It's crazy. But we have to get out of here before we all get hurt!" Peter replied, equally exasperated.

"Well, technically, that doesn't exactly look like Venom. That just looks like black suit Spiderman. There's no fangs or-" Ned spoke up before being interrupted.

"Not important right now Ned!" Gwen said. Everyone was just as freaked out as they were frustrated with each other. Peter knew he had to get them to calm down, fast.

"Guys! GUYS! Can we focus right now! We have to get out of here you know?" Peter shouted at no one in particular. The sounds of angry Venom-y growls and mechanical whirring reminded him that violent fighting was occurring right behind them.

"Pete, we can't get out of here! Even if Y/N's bonded to Venom, he's still our friend. And he doesn't have any sort of superhero experience- Doc Ock's gonna kill him if we don't do anything to help!" Harry pointed out.

"I know! I don't plan on ditching him! But we're just civilians as it is, we won't stand a chance if we try to help out on our own." A boulder flew right over their heads and crushed a nearby tree, followed by angry screaming, as if to emphasize the danger of the situation. "The best thing we can do now is make sure we stay out of harm's way and call for help as soon as we're clear!" Peter said, and his friends finally nodded in understanding.

"OK Pete, lead the way then." Gwen said, and Peter nodded. He started leading them through some trees, staying out of the fight and heading out of the park. Everything was going fine until Doc Ock crashed into the tree the group was walking past, cracking it, but not bringing it down. The group screeched out in surprise, and the villain's head snapped to them. 

"You... you annoying little bra-" The villain said as he stood up and raised his arms at the teenagers, but was cut short when Venom rushed in and kicked him away.

 **"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"** Venom said, and Peter could still recognize the hints of Y/N's voice in there. Before Venom followed after Octavius, they looked back at their friends, and softly nodded before firing a "web" and continuing the fight.

"OK let's move!" Peter said, motioning for his friends to follow him out of the park. Once they were safe, Peter spoke up.

"Alright guys, we're good here, but we need to split up. Gwen, your dad is a cop, call him and tell him what's going on here. If we get the police here it's gonna be a lot of pressure on Ock. MJ, Harry, you stay with her and make sure the cops are on the way. Me and Ned will try to contact Spiderman, and see if he's on his way to the park to help out." The others didn't question it, simply nodding. Once Gwen's group was walking away, Peter and Ned rushed into the nearest alley.

Peter quickly threw his bag on the floor and wasted no time in taking off his clothes, save for his boxers, and grabbing his Spider suit from the bag. He put on the suit, pressing on the spider insignia to make it fit, and handed Ned his bag. 

"That's so cool! I thought it was all saggy and weird and then it all just fit into place! That's the first time I've seen you put it on!" Ned said with geeky excitement, almost forgetting what was at stake.

"Yeah yeah it's cool. Look, I'm gonna go to the park and help out Y/N. I need you to take care of my bag while I'm gone. Try to find Gwen and the others, and if they ask where I am, just tell them I had to rush off to contact Spiderman."

"But Venom hates you. What if he attacks you when you arrive?"

"I know he does, but Y/N doesn't. And I know it's possible that he might, but I'm helping out either way. No matter what that is still Y/N, and it's my responsibility to make sure he makes it out alive." Peter said, and Ned nodded so solemnly. 

"OK, just stay safe out there, alright?" 

Peter could tell Ned was worried, but he had no choice. He had the power to help out his friend, so it was his responsibility to do so. He nodded back at his friend, and fired a web, slinging his way full speed towards the park.

**Meanwhile, at Central Park**

Venom looked back at Doc Ock, who had recently just crash landed on his back. They watched as their friends made it out of the park, so they knew they were safe, which meant they could focus on the fight. Y/N was extremely nervous and confused, but he figured it would be better if he just played along and asked questions later. Still, he was fighting Doctor Octopus of all villains, and he didn't have any superhero experience. Or any real fighting experience, really. However, Venom did, so he mostly followed the symbiote's lead. 

Venom swung over towards Octavius, attempting to pull themselves at the ground with webbing and slamming into the villain. However, Ock saw this coming and grabbed them with one of his arms, spinning them around and then slamming them down unto the concrete. Ock raised an arm and slammed it down unto Venom, snatching them in the process and wrapping the arm around them, squeezing hard. 

"I was upset to find out you'd already found a new host, Venom. But thankfully for me, you chose _very_ poorly..." The villain taunted, causing the symbiote's eyes to narrow in annoyance.

 **"Wrong."** Venom said as two black tendrils shot out of their body, stabbing the arm and spreading inside of it, cracking it from the inside and disabling it. Doc Ock's grip fell loose as the arm collapsed to the ground, and Venom landed safely.

"Why you arrogant, little, pathetic-" Octavius shouted, clearly furious at the tampering of his arm, but was quickly cut off as Venom landed three quick punches and finishing the combo with a hard kick, sending the villain flying back. 

 **"You talk too much."** Venom taunted. Doc Ock reached for his earpiece, talking through it.

"Vulture, Shocker. You're up!" He sent the message as Venom closed in. Before Venom could move closer for an attack, the Vulture tackled him, following up by hitting them with one of his wings, knocking them to the ground. Before they could get up, two sonic beams hit them from behind. Y/N squirmed and screamed in pain as the frequency caused Venom to slowly peel off of his body, exposing him. He got up on his knees, gripping his ears in a vain attempt to stop the ringing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAG **HHHH! ENOUGH!** " Y/N screamed as the symbiote suddenly lashed out like a bomb, firing tendrils in all directions, hitting the three villains and knocking them to the ground simultaneously. 

The symbiote gathered itself and started rebuilding around it's host's body. As it did, Venom looked much bigger than before, and by the time the symbiote had materialized around Y/N's head, a big mouth with sharp fangs had formed, complete with the familiar, gnarly tongue. 

 **"Congratulations, now you've made us _angry!"_** Venom roared, getting in a fight stance, preparing for the worst as the three villains got back on their feet.

Everyone was ready to resume the fight when Spiderman landed right next to Venom.

"Hey there Venom. _Now_ you're looking extra venom-y." Spiderman quipped, but still getting in a fighting stance, also preparing. Venom and Spidey got back to back.

Venom only snarled in annoyance. _**"Spiderman..."**_ He snarled, and the voice was almost entirely the symbiote's this time around. If anything, it was a good sign that Y/N didn't feel the same way the symbiote did. 

"Yeah yeah long time no see. Look I know this isn't making either of us happy, but we're gonna have to work together here."

**"Fine."**

The villains wasted no more time in charging forward. 

Venom took on Doc Ock and Shocker, while Spiderman dealt with the Vulture. 

Initially, Venom held their own against the pair of villains, but Shocker's sonic blasts proved to be highly advantageous against the symbiote, revealing Y/N's bloodied face as the symbiote peeled off from him slightly.

Doc Ock followed up, swinging his arm against Venom, hitting them hard, and causing them to crash against a fountain, breaking it. The symbiote quickly formed itself around it's host again, swinging back into the fight. However, Venom didn't stand much of a chance against the pair, who took advantage of the symbiote's weakness to pummel Venom into the ground.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Spidey said sarcastically, noticing Venom's situation, firing two electric webs into Doc Ock's chest, and pulling the villain towards him. 

"Venom! Take on Shocker! His blasts are powerful against you but he's still the weakest link!" 

Shocker became desperate once his backup was busy, firing sonic blasts frantically as Venom rushed to close the gap. The symbiote quickly webbed a pair of nearby manhole covers to him, using them as shields against the blasts. Venom got close to his enemy when one of the blasts knocked a manhole cover from his grip. Undeterred, the symbiote slammed the remaining cover unto Shocker, stunning him, and punching him in the gut.

However, Shocker quickly recovered, and punched the giant three times with his gauntlets. The impact would have been enough to send a normal human flying right through through a bus, but Venom was only sent back a few meters. Regardless, Shocker took advantage of the distance to unleash two sonic beams right at the alien.

However, Venom held their composure, closing the distance between them and Shocker. The villain's eyes widened as they quickly gripped the Shocker's wrists, crushing the sonic gauntlets under the force, and following up with a headbutt. Shocker was knocked down unto the ground, but before he could recover, Venom grabbed his leg and swung him over his head, slamming him down unto the ground, leaving the villain knocked out in a crater. 

Shocker was out, now they only had to worry about Vulture and Ock. Venom rushed back to the fight, finding Spiderman dealing with both villains. **"Spiderman! Keep Octavius distracted, we'll deal with the Vulture."** Venom shouted, and Spidey nodded in agreement. He quickly swung away from the pair, turning around and firing two webs, sling-shotting himself into Octavius, separating him from his teammate. 

As Venom saw this happen, he wasted no time, leaping at the Vulture, who was already weakened after fighting Spidey, tackling him mid-air and making them both crash land unto the ground. Vulture quickly tried to use his wings two gain distance, but Venom fired two large webs at the villain, anchoring him. **"You're not going _anywhere!"_**

Seeing this, Vulture instead tried to tackle Venom, managing to get some good hits in with his wings, until Venom grabbed one of the wings before it hit, bending it violently and pinning Toomes under their weight. Adrian tried desperately to break free, but ultimately his resistance was nothing when compared to the symbiote's size. Venom pummeled Toomes into the ground. His suit took some of the force from Venom's punches, so the symbiote opted for a different strategy.

Venom grinned wickedly. **"These look important."** He said, pointing at the Vulture's wings. Venom wasted no time, clawing at the wings, cracking one of them to the point of malfunction, and tearing the other one of right from the hinges. When they saw that the Vulture's wings were useless, they punched the villain hard on the head one last time to knock him out. 

Now only Octavius was left. Spiderman was currently dealing with him. The fight was interrupted as Venom swung into the villain, stopping next to Spiderman.

 **"How do we deal with him?"** Venom asked. 

Spiderman stopped for a moment to think.

"His arms are fused to his body, but they're still connected to his mind through a neural interface. That's how he moves them. The interface has a sort of key on the back of his neck. If we rip that out, we disable his arms."

Venom nodded, and charged ahead. **"We'll keep him occupied. You reach for the key!"**

Doc Ock had no time to react as Venom tackled him. Octavius retaliated with a hard hit across the symbiote's face with one of his arms. The impact staggered the half-alien and knocked them off. Spidey swung in, webbing Ock's arms together, and getting a kick in before sticking to the villain's back, reaching for the key.

"Get off!" Octavius shouted, grabbing Spiderman with one of his arms and flinging him away. "I've had enough with the both of you!" He said furiously, pummeling Venom with his arms mercilessly as Spidey recovered. Venom roared angrily, finally blocking one of the attacks, grabbing the arm firmly and tearing it off, then swinging it like a baseball bat to send the villain flying. Now Doc Ock only had two functional arms left. 

Peter recovered and fired a web at Ock, flying in with a kick and rolling away. After that, Venom rushed in and tackled Octavius, tying up the two remaining arms with webs, and holding him up. Spidey quickly came in, reaching for the key and ripping it off. "What are you doing! No- AAAGH!" Doc Ock screamed as the socket cackled with electricity for a bit before fizzling out, and the arms fell down to the ground, lifeless. After this Venom dropped the villain down to the ground.

Peter looked around him. Vulture and Shocker were out of the fight for sure. Vulture's wings were cracked, and Shocker lay in a crater where he had been slammed by a very angry Venom. He looked back at Doc Ock, only to find that Venom was grabbing him by the neck, lifting him up again. The disabled arms limped, hopelessly hanging off the villain's body. Venom looked furious, and Peter knew this couldn't possibly end well.

 **"You will pay for what you've done today. You threaten us, you try to steal _ME_ from my host, you threaten to _kill_ us and our friends, and you put everyone in danger... If we ever see you again, we will eat both your arms, and then both of your legs, and then we will eat your face right off your head, do you understand?"** Venom said angrily, tightening his grip on Octavius' neck for emphasis. 

Doc Ock simply looked back at the symbiote with a blank expression, refusing to give up anything, taking the situation with dignity.

The symbiote's eyes narrowed in anger, and he raised his free arm, sharpening his fingers into claws. **"On second thought..."** He was about to drive his claws into Doc Ock's chest when a web hit their arm. Venom looked back at the source, finding the web connected to Spiderman's arm. 

"Do not do this Venom. Even with everything he's done you cannot just kill him!" Peter confronted the symbiote, and he could tell that his words only made the symbiote angrier. Venom dropped the villain to the ground, and walked over to the hero, getting uncomfortably close. 

 **"This _scum_ threatened my host, threatened _ME..._ He threatened us with certain death, all for his selfish desires. He put innocent people, our _friends,_ in danger. There is no reason why he should be allowed to live. There is no reason why he _deserves_ to live! If we simply let him live, he'll only hurt more people. We should be ending him, _NOW!"_** Venom roared, but Spiderman stood his ground. He could tell that by the way Venom was speaking, and what he was suggesting, that the symbiote was fully in control. It was as though Y/N had been forced to take the back seat, and this was all the symbiote speaking. He supposed it made sense, and Y/N could use a brief moment to think and catch up with what was happening. Still, it didn't make things any less unnerving. 

"I know what he's done, but you can't kill him. It's _wrong!_ Everyone deserves a chance to live."

**"He's a _monster,_ we will _end_ him."**

"No, you _won't."_

**"We aren't _asking,_ Spiderman."**

"I'll stop you, if I have to." Peter could almost feel the tension rising around them. He could see Venom's rage bubbling up, and it was clear that his more villainous side was emerging.

**"That will be a _big_ mistake."**

"No. It will be the right thing to do. I'm not letting you kill Octavius, and if I have to, I'll stop you." Peter said firmly, and he could nearly pinpoint the instance Venom snapped.

 **"If you won't _help_ us get rid of his pest..."** Venom stopped for a second, baring his fangs menacingly. 

**"THEN _DIE!"_**


	11. Symbiosis: Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the villains are defeated, things take a dark turn...

**Symbiosis: Chapter 10**

* * *

 

**Peter's POV**

I barely had time to react as Venom's arm slammed down on the ground where I had once been, back stepping just in time to avoid the hit. The symbiote looked back up angrily, eyes narrowing at me as it charged straight forward. I fired a web and perched myself on a rock, giving myself some height over Venom. 

 _No no no, this can't be happening..._ I thought to myself as I realized that Venom had fully taken over Y/N, and was currently trying to kill me.

 _He's gotta be in there somewhere, I have to get him out..._ But how? If I abused Venom's weaknesses, I could hurt the person inside. And what if I caused the two to separate? Last I had heard of Eddie Brock, he was placed in Ryker's emergency room; apparently the separation had taken as much of a toll on him as it had on the symbiote, so as it stood, I couldn't hope to end the fight by causing a separation.

"Y/N! Listen to me! I know you're in there! You have to fight it! I don't wanna fight you!" I shouted, hoping desperately that Y/N would hear me. As cliche as it sounded, I simply didn't know what else to do.

 **"There is no Y/N! Only Venom!"** The symbiote roared, webbing a nearby bench and throwing it at me as I dodged out of the way. 

 _Oh screw it..._ I wasn't about to just let Venom take over the guy I loved. "Oh you know that isn't true!" I shouted as I fired two webs right next to Venom, slamming myself down unto them. As Venom slowly recovered, I perched myself on top of them and raised my fist.

"Y/N! If you can hear me, I'm really sorry!" I said as I slammed my fist down, punching Venom's ugly face hard, knocking them back down into the pavement. Right after that, two tendrils fired out, hitting me and knocking me off. I hit the concrete hard, and as I shook off the dizziness I saw Venom charging right at me with both arms raised. I raised my arms to try and block the hit when Venom convulsed violently. It was like the symbiote was fighting with itself.

 **"NOOO** oooo! Stay away from him!" I barely heard Y/N's voice, when suddenly it stopped, and Venom's gnarly grin set back in. I heard another roar and avoided yet another punch, kicking Venom from behind as I dodged. I quickly changed the setting on my web shooters to fire taser webs, and aimed my wrists at the symbiote.

"Ok, this is gonna hurt, ok? Like a lot!" I warned, and fired two webs right into the symbiote. Venom convulsed violently to the electricity, though not as long as I expected.

 **"NOT THIS TIME!"** Venom said angrily, gripping the webs tightly and pulling me towards them. "Oh this is famili-" I said before Venom gripped my leg and flung me around, slamming me down unto the ground twice. I groaned in pain right as Venom flung me again, launching me into a tree, breaking it and causing me to go right past it. As I got up, I saw Venom running towards me, so I flipped over them, firing another taser web, and using it to pull myself towards the symbiote, hitting them hard, and knocking them into the ground.

"Let" I said right as I punched the symbiote again.

"Go" Another punch.

"Of" And another punch. 

"My" And another.

"FRIEND!" I shouted, about to hit Venom again when they suddenly caught my arm. I gasped as the symbiote slowly started applying pressure to my hand.

 _Hope this works..._ I thought as I pressed a setting on my free web shooter, aiming it and firing it. Instead of a web, I shot out a sonic blast right into Venom's face. A loud hiss escaped the symbiote's mouth just as I followed up with a kick to the gut (Do symbiotes even have a gut?), sending them flying back. 

As Venom recovered, they fired four tendrils from their body, but just before they could reach me, they suddenly stopped, and the symbiote convulsed again. 

 **"Stop it!"** The alien snarled as it regained control, aiming the tendrils at my wrist instead, crushing my webshooter, and my sonic blaster with it. 

"Hey! I spent days working on that blaster! Not cool!" I quipped, but before I could make another move, Venom tackled me, dragging me into the ground, and gripping my neck.

 **"For the longest time, you've been a thorn in our side... but this ends today!"** Venom growled, holding me in place under his weight.

"Don't... y-you mean... YOUR side? I-I don't... think your... host... agrees!" I tried to reason, but Venom wasn't having any of it.

 **"SHUT UP!"** The symbiote shouted, tightening its grip on my neck, choking me.

Venom lifted me up, sharpening their other arm to stab me, when suddenly Venom convulsed again, and threw me away instead.

I could realize that I was losing the fight. I was still exhausted from fighting Doc Ock, Vulture, and Shocker earlier, and had it not been for Y/N holding back Venom, I'd likely be dead already, but I couldn't give up. Not with what was at stake. 

"Is- Is that... all you got?!" I said, vainly getting into a defensive stance as Venom charged straight at me. Even then, with all the pain I was experiencing, I couldn't bring myself to dodge out of the way, and Venom tackled me with full force, pinning me and pummeling me into the ground. With each hit I felt myself get more and more numb, as I saw more and more blood pile up into the ground under me. 

With that done, the symbiote raised it's fist one more time, as if to finish me off. In that moment, I felt tears start flowing out of my eyes. Because I would die, and Y/N would feel as though he had been the one that killed me behind that alien suit. He'd live with that guilt. He'd probably feel as though he had been responsible. Maybe he would never forgive himself. 

But that wasn't what was at the forefront of my mind. After I died, what would happen to Y/N? Would Venom keep hold of him? Would it leave? Would Y/N be blamed for my death and prosecuted? He would never be able to have a normal life again. I wanted nothing more than to fight back, to free Y/N from Venom once and for all, and help him get his life back, but I couldn't, because I was physically unable to do so, and it was infuriating.

"Well... What are you waiting for then? Do it..." I said weakly, resigning myself to my demise, and closed my eyes, waiting for the end. 

But instead of the final hit slamming down unto me, I heard a terrified scream from inside Venom. I opened my eyes, and I saw the symbiote shaking again.

"ENOUGH!!!" Y/N shouted, and Venom's fanged mouth disappeared, and Y/N shrunk back down to his regular size, although the black suit was still on him, covering his body and face entirely. 

"Oh my god oh my god! No no no this can't be happening... Spiderman! Can you hear me?" I heard Y/N's voice. He sounded terrified and shaken. I couldn't bring myself to speak or move. I simply gave him a weak nod.

After seeing this, he crouched down next to me, getting closer to inspect my condition. "No no no this is bad... I'm so sorry... I never meant for this to happen... I just- I couldn't control it! It just lashed out! This is all my fault..." 

When I heard those words, all I wanted to do was to reach out and hug him, reassure him that everything was OK, that it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't. Instead, I just weakly shook my head side to side, as if to deny what he was saying. 

I could tell Y/N was going to speak up again, when suddenly the sounds of sirens, and tires screeching filled the air. I looked to the side as far as I could, and saw multiple police cars and trucks station themselves around the park's premises. 

**Y/N's POV**

I got up from where I was crouching to see waves of fully armed officers exiting the vehicles, surrounding me from nearly every angle. I heard helicopters above me as SWAT teams rappelled down, aiming their weapons at me. 

"NYPD! Hands up!" I heard an officer shout, and I immediately raised my hands. But I recognized that voice. I looked to the source, and it wasn't just any officer, it was Gwen's dad, Captain George Stacy. Part of me wanted to roll my eyes at the idea of being arrested by my friend's dad, but I was too shocked to feel anything but panic. 

I just wanted to find a way to explain that this was just a terrible misunderstanding, to get Spiderman to safety so that he could be treated, but to all of the armed officers surrounding me, I was a threat. 

"Come quietly and this can be resolved without violence!" Captain Stacy shouted again. 

It was in that moment that the panic really started to set in. I looked at all the guns pointed at me, ready to go off at the slightest wrong move. I looked down at Spiderman, struggling to breath and bleeding on the cold, hard ground. I looked at the news choppers circling the area, recording the scene that would be shown to the entire city. I looked down at myself and saw the cold, alien black suit covering me from head to toes. I had done this... All of this was because of me. I could almost feel my heart rate spiking, and my breathing getting faster and more ragged.

I was the threat, the assailant. 

"Final warning! Come now or we will shoot!" Captain Stacy shouted, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

So I did the only thing that came to mind. I ran. I hoped to god that the symbiote knew how to web sling, and fired a web, lifting myself off the ground. I could hear the barrage of bullets going off behind me. I ran faster and more desperately as bullets whizzed past me, bounced off of me, and some even embedded themselves deeper into the alien costume. I ran up a wall and fired another web, sling shotting myself as far as I could even as I heard the cars chase behind me and the guns go off. But eventually, I was gone. 

**Peter's POV**

I watched as Y/N ran away from the park. I felt terrible watching as the police shot at him. I couldn't imagine the fear and guilt that Y/N was experiencing in that moment. But he was gone, and the officers stopped shooting, though some of them got in their cars to try and chase after him. I stayed in the ground for a couple of minutes until I heard someone approach me. 

"Spiderman. You awake in there?" Captain Stacy said, offering his hand. I struggled, but I took it, and he helped me up, supporting me. 

"Y-yeah, I'm awake."

"You need medical help, immediately." Captain Stacy said after having a brief look at me. 

"No, no hospitals. I'll be fine in a few days."

"No, you won't. Look, I get it, this is about your identity, but you're seriously injured, and you're never gonna recover properly without professional intervention."

I groaned. The Captain had a point. I imagine he could tell that I was thinking about it, so he spoke up.

"Listen, here's my offer. I can offer you medical care back at my precinct's emergency room. There will be no confirmation of identity, no procedures of the sort, we'll stay away from anything that might make you uncomfortable. Hopefully, it'll only take a few days, and you'll be ready to swing again in no time."

"You're really just gonna h-help me for free?"

"Well, you've saved my daughter multiple times now, it's the least I can do. Look, I may have not liked you at first but... the truth is, you're a hero, Spiderman, one of the best, and whether we like it or not, we need you."

"Heh, tell that to JJJ. Thanks, I'll go with you... But there's something else I need to tell you. It's about Venom's host." I said, and sat down on a bench.

"He's a kid. I know. Gwen told me over the phone when she called for help." Captain Stacy said, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry about all the guns, I can't imagine how scared he was, but I couldn't take any chances, not with Venom. I had to follow procedure. I'll try to make the search less intense for the kid, but that's all I can guarantee. Venom has been a threat to this city for quite some time now, and he needs to be brought down, no matter who's inside."

"But-"

"No buts, Spiderman. I can guarantee you that if we catch him, the kid will get the best help available. We'll pull through with this, I promise, but for now, the search continues. I don't want him hurt either, he's a friend of the family."

I sighed.

"Alright, fine. You do what you gotta do. But anyways, what took you so long?" I finally asked. 

"Well, when my daughter called me to tell me that three of the Sinister Six were brawling with Spiderman and Venom in Central Park, I figured that just my squads wouldn't stand a chance. So I had to go call in the SWAT. I was about to call it off when I saw that you brought the bad guys down, but then I heard that Venom started attacking you and was wrecking up the park, so I decided against it." The Captain explained, and I weakly nodded in understanding. 

That's when it hit me. The villains.

"Wait, the villains, where are they?" I looked around the park where Vulture, Shocker and Doc Ock had been knocked out.

And they were nowhere to be found.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry about the wait! I know it's been almost a month but I'm finally free from school, so I could write this chapter down. Sorry if it's somewhat short, but hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer. Either way, I'll try to be more consistent with uploading future chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that concludes the prologue of my new fic, "Symbiosis". This is an idea I've been thinking of for a while. It will be Peter Parker X Male Reader, so yes, it will be gay, so if you don't like it don't read it. But regardless, it's a concept I've been toying around with for a while, and I've finally decided to make it a reality. And there are a few canon alterations regarding the characters, which I detailed in the chapter notes, but everything else is according to established canon.


End file.
